Gods
This page is the list about gods. Regarding the whole 'which characters count as gods' argument, This page acts as a guide to the what a god counts as in the Undertale multiverse, and as a list from the different gods and what exactly they are the gods of. If you know another character that counts as a god or if you have created a god, feel free to add it to the page. God description Gods are characters who have access to the different realms of the multiverse and take a certain role in the multiverse, whether it's creation, destruction, protection or something else. Each god may be powerful or recognizable to be considered a god or being born/created as a god. Gods may also represent more than one thing (e.g: Being a god of creation and protection). Depending on what each god does, the god can either be considered major or minor. God list the annoying dog. :the one who started all of the au's in the first place The Creator - Creator Tale (But Undertale Was The Frist) Creator of All Au's * Creator of all * The Founder and the owner * the writer Vanisher Tale * God of destruction * God of the dawn * The third failure * God of nothingness Alpha!Sans * First god of Protection (*He is not a God of creation*) * God of Mercy and Spare Error404!Sans * First God of Errors * First God of Destruction and Chaos * A God of the Undertale Multiverse * 1 Of The 4 Supreme Multiversal Being of the Underverse (Undertale Multiverse) King Multiverse * The God of Order * The God of Aus * The Sole founder of Peace. Unknown Corrupted Sans * God of Virus * God of Destruction and Chaos * God of Corruption Alpha Corruption Sans * God of Corruption * God of Destruction and Chaos Ink!Sans * God of Creating * God of Protecting Negative * God of Chaos and Distortion. * God of Genocide Glitch * God of life and Resurrection. * God of Pacifist https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/M4.C%C3%95rr%C5%ABpti%C3%B5n#PersonalityM4.Cõrrrūptiõn •Minor God of Corruption Dream!Sans * God of Dreams * Minor God of Creating * Secondary God of Protecting Time!Sans * God of Timelines * God of Time Create!Sans * Secondary God of Creating * Minor God of Protecting Error!Sans * God of Errors * Secondary God of Destroying Reaper Sans * Major God of Death Nightmare!Sans * Secondary God of Dreams (Nightmares being a type of dream) * Minor God of Destroying Prisma/Underval * First God of the Void * First God of Evil * Major God of the Void * Major God of Evil CORE!Frisk * Minor God of Timelines * Second-in-command of the Timeline Magistrates Gather!Sans * God of Speed * God of Energy * Minor God of Time Dark!Sans * Lesser God of Destroying One * Goddess of Eradication * Minor Goddess of Death S.T * God of Hacking * Minor God of Code * Minor God of Morphing * Minor God of Hacking'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' * Minor God of Lust'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' Omni Jason * God of sans's * God of Creation * Beyond God * Omniversal Guardian * God of Omniversal Protection * A god of the Undertale Omniverse DTM * God of Glitches Rhosaith * God of Time & Space (Doesn't like being called a god) (Assigned there by Alphasaith) The Eternal Worm * God of Devouring (Doesn't care about being called a god, regardless it will devour you) Cliche!Sans * God of Destroyer Cliches * God of Emptiness * God of Destruction * Major God of Cliches Crazy Nude Artist Sans * God of Sprite Art (According to CNAS) * Major God of Craziness * Lesser God of Memes * Lesser God of Creating * Lesser God of Protecting * Third Timeline Magistrate Violent Gilded Artist Sans (CNAS-Fell CNAS) * God of Greed * God of Gold * God of Vandalism * Lesser God of Violence (According to VGAS) Hate!Sans * God of Hate True!Swap * Minor God of Hell Fell!S.T * Lesser God of Shadows Firewall!Sans * God of Antivirus * Secondary God of Code Succubus!Chara * Goddess of Lust God!RANDOMIZER.exe *God of creating random Gods Wanderer * God of Travelers * Minor God of Timelines * Messenger between these "Gods" Keeper!Sans * God of Moderation * Minor God of Souls * God of Monitors Blossom *God of Fate *God of Afterlife Forgotten *God of Copying Karma * God of Judgement Bratbrother * first god of power Century * god of omnificence * God of thievery * minor god of protection * minor god of guarding * god of mischief * god of punishment * god of crafting SASK * god of cartoons * god of comedy * minor of mischief Anonymous TDW * Secondary God of Dimensions * God of Creating * God of Timelines * God of Destrustion * God of life/death * God of manipulation\\\ 010!SANS * God of justice and protection * God of soul manipulation * God of revenge and death Reaper!Sans * Minor God of Death * God of Reapers Rift!Sans * God of Portals * Minor AU Guardian Memory!Sans * God of Memories * God of True Resets * (Not a true Sans, just takes the form of one) Flashback!Sans * God of Flashbacks * Secondary God of True Resets * (Shares Memory!Sans’s body) * (Not truly a Sans, just takes the form of one) Coeus * God of Free Will * Minor God of Creation * Minor God of Spectation * God of The Titans * Leader of the Timeline Magistrates Spirit Sans * God of Souls * God of Spirits * Minor God of Life Infinity Gaster * God of Infinity * God of the Core God Sans * God of the Seven Core Souls * Minor God of Voids * God of Soul Traits Containment Sans * God of Containment Void Puppet Sans * God of Restoration * Fourth Member of the Timeline Magistrates Hollow Asgore * God of Minor Gods * Leader of the U.R.C Hollow Toriel * God of Minor Gods * Second-in-Command of the U.R.C Shadow!Chara * God of Multiversal Breakage * Creator (well, bringer) of the End of The Multiverse Timeline S. Round * God of K. Rounds Anomaly Protector * God of Anomaly Protection Binary Sans * God of Binary * Fifth Member of the Timeline Magistrates What Sans * Minor God of Genocide Tahw!Sans * Minor God of Pacifist Protector Asriel * God of Protecting AU's Hacker Sans * God of Hacking AU's Entity 8 * God of Demons * Founder of Demonized Code Broken!Science Sans * God of Science * God of Judgement * God of Chemistry (not that kind m8) AlphaMono!Sans * Primary God of Multiversal Travel * Minor God of Code * Minor God of Hacking * Major God of Nothingness * Secondary God of Nonexistence * God of Broken Negative Code 4th Breaker Z!Sans * Omniversal God Of Reality (He Can Go To Other FANDOM's , Websites , Etc ) * Strongest Creature Among "4th Breakers" * The "All - Knowing" Omniversal Being * The Only 4th World ( Irl ) Breaking God (Besides The Other 4th Breakers) * Only Sans True Immune God ( Cuz Of His Skill : Total Sans Immunity , To Learn More , Read His Skill) God-Like lists Characters that are gods by this page's definition but definitely aren't. This is usually because they are a contradicting species (Such as demons) or would result in nonsense statements like 'God of Blasphemy'. The Sins of 12 Refer to the Sins of 12 page for more information. Jason (Dimensiontale) * Secondary half God of darkness Orion * 'God' of Destruction Blasphus * 'God' of Blasphemy Boravus * 'God' of Hatred Hades * 'God' of Death Terracus * 'God' of Fear * 'God' of Nightmares Infernox * 'God' of Vengeance Beowulf * 'God' of Darkness Vorakor * 'God' of Obscenit Spectron * 'God' of Violence Dread/Oricus * 'God' of Corruption * 'God' of the hunt * Minor 'God' of Lust Ace * 'God' of Equilibrium IXOZ * Virus of Deletion Titans and Deities Infected * Titan of Sickness * Titan of Infection * Minor Titan of Lust (formerly before second reincarnation) * Titan of Death and Evil * Titan of Reincarnation Bluescreen Sans * Major Titan of Errors * Minor Titan of Death * Titan of Glitches Syntax * First Titan of Error's * Titan of Code * Minor Titan of Glitches * The Sole Founder Of The Toby Computer Lethal!Swap Papyrus * Titan of Minor Titans * The Only Titan without God-like Powers * Second Founder of The Titan Secrets Plague * Minor Titan of Sickness * Second Titan of Infection * Titan of the Plague * Minor Titan of Death and Evil * Minor Titan of Reincarnation J. Round * Deity of Spoofs * Deity of Jesters * Deity of Self-Awareness * Deity of Chaos * Deity of Power * Deity of Deities * Deity of the 4th Wall * Minor Deity of Minor Deities Colour!Sans * Deity of Gods * Deity of Souls * Deity of Pacifist Marco * Deity of Protection * Deity of SOUL * Deity of Power * Deity of Time & Space * Minor Deity of Code Goddesses Gods of a thing that are female. They can share the same godly aspect as a God, but they're females. The Demon * Goddess of Creation. * Goddess of Hacking. * Goddess of Protecting. Succubus!Chara * "Goddess" of Lust. * "Goddess" of Death. Colour (frisk) *Goddess of creation. *Goddess of good endings. *Minor goddess of protection. Raven (chara) *Goddess of creation. *Goddess of bad endings. *Minor goddess of destruction. Madeline or Madie (chara) *Goddess of goofiness. *Goddess of chaos. *Minor goddess of protection Marry Valiant * Goddess of hope * Goddess of life Category:Character list Category:God